Woke From Dreaming
by AnAngelUnableToLove
Summary: Strange dreams haunt Kenshin. Are they symbolic of what lies behind him? What lies before him? Or could they be a reality that threatens to toss his life into the world of dreams?
1. Evening

_ The boy shrieked and covered his head with his arms, cowering from the shadow above him. Kenshin wanted to comfort the boy, but the shadow wouldn't let him. It raised his hand again and again, striking the boy, trying to silence him. The shadow spoke with Kenshin's voice._

_ "Quiet! Who are you to be so bold? Stop crying or I will hit you again! Quiet!"_

_ But the boy was beyond orders or reason. His screaming became louder; he scrambled away from Kenshin, no longer attempting to shield himself from the blows, only concerned about getting away. Unable to see where he was going, he hit a wall, and, thinking it was Kenshin, his scream took on a momentarily higher pitch. Realizing what it was, he calmed for a moment, breathing raggedly._

_ "But… why? He gasped. "Why… are you… doing… this?"_

"_Why? You know why. It's because you deserve it. After what you've done…"_

"_No… No… I… I said… It's not… not my…not my fault…I… had to… had to…"_

"_You didn't. You wanted to."_

"_I didn't…!"_

"_Before you deny it, consider what you have done. What you will do."_

"_I… I would never…"_

"_You will. Or you'll die…"_

Kenshin jerked awake, covered in sweat, unsure whether he was too hot or too cold. He sat up, afraid of going to sleep again. It wasn't yet light out, but he walked into the darkness anyway. No one was awake yet, and he was suddenly restless. He headed for the dojo gate, deciding to wander the town in the early hours. The night greeted and embraced him.

Few places were still open to customers, and those that were, he had little desire to enter. He passed small restaurants, kicking out the last few drunks, the pleasure quarter, where poor families sold their daughters, the hidden alleys and dark parts of town kept from the public eye. He passed them all, watching his feet, step by step, carrying him with the beckoning night wind. At the river, he stopped, and sat down on the bank, watching water and memories flow past him. He could never quite look at the memories long enough to think about them, but he didn't care. He didn't want to look at them, think about them. Some of them he willed to be washed away with the river, gone with the ever- changing road of water. The dream still haunted him.

_ Or you'll die…_

Those words… He didn't want to kill anyone. Where had they come from? Where had the _dream_ come from? And that boy. Who was he? He hadn't noticed it in the dream, but now he realized the boy had looked familiar. Where had he seen him before? Kenshin couldn't remember. Hours passed, and the night moved on, bringing her blessed release to tired creatures in other places. Light streaked across the sky as Kenshin rose from his position, ready to head back, and deciding to forget the dream for now.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was surprised when she woke and found Kenshin missing. She searched the property, wondering where he could be. As she passed the gate, she potted him slowly making his way toward it. "Hey, Kenshin! Where have you been?"

Kenshin started at the voice. He blinked slowly. "Just… walking. And thinking. Here." He held out a folded bit of cloth. Kaoru took it and unfolded it. It was a pale blue silk handkerchief, embroidered with colorful flowers, and two birds.

"Oh, Kenshin, it's beautiful! But… why?"

Kenshin shuddered slightly, her words echoing those from his dream. In truth, he didn't know why. He had seen it and bought it on impulse.

"Because… it's pretty." It was the only answer he could come up with. He could only hope she wouldn't ask any more questions, because after the previous night, he was barely able to hold himself together, much less to stand up to an interrogation.

He didn't know if he would be able to make it through the day, but it he still wished it would never end, holding the night -and his dreams- at bay.

That's all I have for now… Please be kind if you review, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's not very good... It'll get better, I hope. If not, well… I don't know. Stop reading it, I guess. Find someone better. As for the title, it's a song by the Delgados. You'll probably recognize it if you watch Gunslinger Girl.


	2. Just a dream

Kenshin sat, watching Kaoru cook breakfast. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. His eyes stung. The dream was back on his mind, and he couldn't drive it away. Finally, he spoke.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru looked up from her cooking. Kenshin had been very quiet, and Kaoru had been wondering why he seemed so upset. "What is it?"

"How does one destroy shadows?"

Kaoru thought for a moment. "I suppose… The only way to get rid of a shadow would be to shed light on it. Why?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No reason in particular." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"This one is going to take a walk through town."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the morning market, Kenshin tried to think. Surely it had been nothing… Just a dream, nothing more.

He took a deep breath to clear his head. Shadows… needed to have light shed on them. But where to find light? Kenshin didn't know. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. And then, he saw him. The little boy from the dream! He was staring at Kenshin with wide, frightened eyes. Then, he turned and ran.

Kenshin, without thinking, ran after him. But the boy was soon lost to the morning crowds.

Giving up the chase, Kenshin sank back into thought. Was the boy someone he had remembered? Or was he… someone he had yet to meet?

Just a dream. Nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is for Trisana of Burns, who asked nicely for it, ages after I had last posted. Sorry to everyone for the inconvenience.

This chapter is NOT for Hitokiri Jinchuu, who added it to his/her alerts list, but didn't review or send a message! -sob- It's also not for the 80 people who read it but didn't review either, or the 15 people who read the second 'chapter' and STILL didn't review! (you know who you are)


	3. Was this possible?

"_Do you understand?"_

Kenshin was watching the boy again, speaking to someone… him? He tried to answer, and found he could speak, although the sound seemed strangely muted.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The images you continue to see… That you surround yourself with. Do you understand them?"_

"_Images? You mean… dreams? Like this?"_

"_No. The images that aren't real. This is real. This is reality. I'm not the one living in a dream. You are."_

Kenshin stared at the boy. Maybe he was right. Kenshin had thought that maybe this was a dream, but in a dream, one doesn't realize that they are dreaming. But even as he thought this, things began to grow fuzzy and unrealistic. The boy seemed distressed at this.

"_Wake up! Please! You must…"_

His voice grew fainter, and Kenshin strained to hear.

"…_not…suppress…stop…save…all…" _The voice and boy faded completely, becoming as mist. Kenshin woke, once again bathed in sweat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning light was streaking the sky, as a painter's brush might streak across a canvas.

Another night had passed…

Kenshin breathed in the morning light, glad to be out of the dream's hold. He smiled, shaking his head, pushing the last remnants of dreams away. They paled against the morning sun, seeming so much more unreal and flimsier than they had at night. He could understand now, how light could affect shadow. As Kaoru had pointed out… He turned to face her, coming outside behind him.

"Kaoru- dono, did you sleep well?"

She yawned. "Actually, I had a strange dream… You were in it, and there was this little boy, too. You were talking together… But I couldn't hear what you said. Then you both just… faded away. It was kind of odd. I wonder what it means…"

Kenshin choked. If Kaoru'd had the dream too… How could he ignore it now? The memories of the dreams came back with a vengeance, hitting so hard his head hurt for a moment.

Was this possible…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy watched the redheaded man's departure. Another attempt at a connection… He would have to try again, and he couldn't wait for Redheaded Man to come back. He would have to do it himself.

He returned to his own home; his bare, dirty feet kicking up stones and dust. He lay down on the floor, and committed himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapters…It's really hard to write this story… But I'll try to keep going. Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all, I really do.

crimsonrain01: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Trisana of Burns: Yeah, if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions.

PraiseDivineMercy: It's okay, I deleted 'chapter' two. So, no worries! That was just to tell people I haven't given up yet, even after the long wait.

Bluekitsune251: Thanks!

And, everyone who has read this far, PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, if you're still reading to the third chapter, and haven't reviewed yet, that's pretty underhanded. And the counter tells me how many are opening this page and not reviewing. So I'll know.

And thanks again to all who have reviewed, or sent me a message.


End file.
